Talk:Console Commands (Oblivion)/Archive 1
PS3? So... No console on the PS3? Player.CenterOnCell We have IDs for all items and NPCs in the game, can we get a list for all the cells in the game? --DragonWR12LB 08:47, 18 July 2006 (CDT) Console Features While in the console, you can select a character or object and press shift and ` simultaneously to keep the console up while be able to play. This allows you to see some script or something when actions of the selected object occur (ex. while having a character selected it may say that the character has decided to go eat). I'm not exactly sure what this is. Anyone have any ideas? :How do you select a NPC or item? 74.115.133.52 20:56, 15 March 2007 (CDT) ::Click on it with the mouse. You can click on it again to deselect it. When an object is selected, it's description and ID should appear at the top of the screen. \*\ Hellhound43 00:30, 16 March 2007 (CDT) Command Missing I'm not sure why this is the case, but I noticed that a relatively important console command is missing in this article. I'm referring to the command "forceav". I encountered several bugs while playing, e.g. constant negative effects that were impossible to get rid of or praying at the altar was not restoring anything. But trying the command "player.setav" did not change anything for me, I had to use "player.forceav" to actually achieve a result. Not sure why this is so, but I feel that it's worth adding it to the list. Also missing is advlevel, which instantly levels you up. Handy when there arent any beds around or to check skill progress.201.211.249.226 19:42, 14 January 2007 (CST) :Please feel free to add these and any other important/useful commands to the list, along with a short description of what it is they do. \*\ Hellhound43 23:34, 14 January 2007 (CST) Spell Effects Is there a way to add on spell enchantments, such as the one with Springheel Jak's boots? Reason I'm asking is because I've tried numerous times to use the Jail glitch for a quest item to get the enchantment without having to wear the item, but no luck at all. So, I wanted to know if there's a console command to add a spell enchantment of +50 Acrobatics, so I am still able to level up past 50, sans enchantment.--Triad 17:48, 29 April 2007 (CDT) Fame? Is there a command to set your fame to a certain level? Tahkayun 23:41, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :Yes: SetPCFame '' ''SetPCInfamy '' :\*\ Hellhound43 00:09, 28 November 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks Hellhound. Tahkayun 01:50, 28 November 2007 (UTC) :::You're welcome. Feel free to ask if there's anything else. \*\ Hellhound43 02:16, 28 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Thanks, I will. :D Tahkayun 02:38, 28 November 2007 (UTC) Level set? Is there any way to set your character's level? I tried "setPClevel" but it did not work. My character is "Perfection" as the game calls it, God. All spells. Max Skills/Attributes. So I can't level up using a bed. Tahkayun 05:18, 28 November 2007 (UTC) :I don't believe so, at least, not in any way that would modify your other stats properly. The only way I know of is to go to jail for a while, for skills anyway. You might try using the attribute/skill modifiers to set them back a few points, not sure if that would work. A drain skill/attribute spell or effect could also work, though probably more so for the attributes. \*\ Hellhound43 06:12, 28 November 2007 (UTC) ::IF you set the cheat you might need to level "up" and sleep once before it would show. EuSou 13:29, 28 November 2007 (UTC) :: ::I belive I used the command 'player.setav level ...' Try that. New Quest ID list Someone needs to update the quest ID link, the one right now is outdated. Tahkayun 07:36, 7 December 2007 (UTC) no console at all i can't seem to open te console by using the '~' key... i tried other keys, but none was the correct one halp? =0 Try the key above Tab, to the left of 1 and under escape. If that doesn't work look in options or something. 16:11, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Some people try to hold the 'SHIFT' key down when opening the console; if you are, don't hit shift. If that doesn't work, try going through you menus and seeing if the button was changed to something else. Mbjones90 (talk) 20:34, November 14, 2009 (UTC) where? what? and wich menu are you talking about? If you're on the PC version, then you can hit the '~' key to open your console menu. You can also change your button configuration for some keys. I haven't played the PC version of Oblivion in over a year (just the PC version of Morrowind), so I couldn't tell you if you can change the ''console key from being only on the '~' key. Try pressing the '~' key once. If a box pops up on your computer screen, you've successfully found the console. You can then use console commands to manipulate your gameplay experience, such as increasing your skills to 255 and making the game pathetically easy. Mbjones90 (talk) 16:47, November 30, 2009 (UTC) It's something you have to turn off in Control Panel. Something like wireless or infrared capability under Device Manager. Look up tilde problems in Vista on google. Turn off Trespassing? Is there a way to convince the game I'm not trespassing? I want to sleep in the bed of someone I killed, and even though the icon isn't red it still says I can't cause I'm trespassing? Any way for me to own the house? Any suggestions? If your playing on the PC version you can use the console to set the ownership of the bed/home to yourself with the setownership command. what is the command, im thinking about starting a game on the PC when I get the game. Eternal Plauge a.k.a. MccrayJ2013 19:16, February 14, 2011 (UTC) can you use the console on the 360 from what i understand you can, cause if u hook a USB keyboard up to A 360 you can use the console... Anno1408 (talk) 14:32, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :No. The console is missing entirely on the 360's disk. Even if you could access it with a keyboard, it's not even there. Mbjones90 (talk) 18:21, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Constant walk. Can someone help? Whenever I go to the testing hall it makes it impossible for me to run. All I can do is walk and it's getting annoying. Is there a console command to fix this? Daedricprince327 (talk) 15:55, May 5, 2011 (UTC)Daedricprince327 FPS/Debug text Is the command 'ToggleDebugText' working for you guys. Cuase its doesnt do anything for me.. Doesn't work for me either... 20:21, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Pay Fine player.payfine does not work in skyrim. I haven't been able to find a simmilar console command, but this one was NOT carried over from Oblivion. May want to remove it from this list. This would be the console command page for oblivion, I see no reason why the command should be removed from this list.